Cream the Kisser
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: Rouge and the gang prove sonic and the boys that they can hold their hold. how do they do they do it? Well read this story to find out. P.S. reuploaded because I'm still getting use to  tools.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a different sonic fanfic. It's about some of your favorite females lacing up the gloves. I already wrote this fanfic on DA. So, I just copy it over to MW07 again and reformatted it. This is my first fanfic on . But I'm not strange to fanfics themselves. I have done for full stories and a handful of one shots. If there any errors. Please copy and paste the part you find in this story. Also, I'm going to make this story rated M for now. But I might change it to T later. There will be not a lot of swearing from the characters themselves, but I'm making M rated because of all the fights I plan to go on in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Today was a normal day in Sonic's world. Eggman went back into hiding after his power source plan for the Wisps was foiled by Sonic and Tails. The funny part about this defeat in particular is that all of his other friends, including his wanna-be love interest Amy, had no idea what was going on. They really thought Eggman had changed his ways for good.

All of his male friends took this as an attempt to hog the spotlight. But understood that Sonic did the right thing; they just wanted a piece of the action. That's all. They told Sonic not to leave them out of the action again. On the other hand, all his female friends were outraged by his choice for Tails and him to fight Eggman on their own. They were shocked that neither Tails nor he asked for help. They were discussing this problem at a new park in Station Square called "Wisp Park".

"What are you saying? That's not fair! I go anywhere with you Sonic!" Amy said, with much passion. Most of them were sitting in a circle on the soft park grass. Rouge was sitting on top of a tree and Blaze was leaning against it.

"How do you want me to put it Amy? I felt that your help wasn't needed, that's all." Sonic said with a heavy sigh as he lay down on the grass.

"Geez, you shouldn't say that hon. we all need help in today's world. That's very selfish of you to say," Rogue stated as she was sitting in the Tree. She didn't want to sit on grass. The lady has standards folks.

"Why are you not being nice Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream. She was sitting on the grass by her best friend Amy.

"Ha. Maybe he thinks we can't take care of ourselves. I find it surprising Sonic would say something so narrow-minded like that." Said Blaze a cat around Sonic's age.

All their comments were taken to heart by Sonic. He didn't know how to properly give an answer, or give a snappy comeback that he is known for.

"Uh…." He was at a loss of words. He didn't think they were weak, but… "Look, I just think you guys get in the way too much. That's all." Sonic stated his words quickly, but all the ladies heard him. This comment led to a long pause that lasted for a good half an hour. Sonic or none of the ladies spoke. All the ladies just stared at Sonic wide-eyed. This was a strange situation for the blue blur. Once again, he was at a loss of words.

He sighed heavily, and said, "All you guys ever do is get captured. You make our job harder for us. That's what I mean." He stood up, and was about to walk away, until Amy decided to give him feedback. And when I mean "feedback" I mean leaping up from a sitting position and nailing Sonic in the face with a powerful punch. Sonic went crashing to the ground on his back.

"You fucking sexist bastard! I can't believe you said that! I'm going to kill you!" Amy said with great rage in her voice as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from out of nowhere. Rogue quickly leaped in and flew down to where Amy and Sonic were standing. She quickly grabbed the hammer out of Amy's hands.

"Now, now Amy dear we don't need to get violent. But, I'm not excusing your words Sonic. We are all strong in our own way." Rogue dropped the hammer on the ground by Amy, and walked over to Sonic's body and sat on top of him. Everyone gasped at the actions of Rouge. "Listen here blue boy. Give us five weeks, and we will prove to you that we're on your level." She spoke in her usual seductive voice, as she ended the last part of her strong statement with a kiss on the blue forehead of Sonic.

Rogue stood up, and began to walk away. She motioned with her hand to the other girls to follow her. "C'mon ladies we have got a lot of work to do." The rest of the ladies recovered from their original shock and followed Rouge.

"Where are we going Miss Rouge?" Cream said in a voice curiosity.

"You'll find out soon." Rouge answered the little girl. Everyone with Rouge was confused by her response to Cream's question. They wanted to know what she was talking about but they kept silent. All of them were wondering what Rouge was talking about.

Sonic finally got up from the ground. The punch wasn't too bad, but it did leave a sight bruise on his cheek. "Man… They must be serious about this. Five weeks… I gotta tell the rest of the guys about this one. This could be big." He dashed off to Tails' workshop to inform about the news.

END

A/N: So what do you think guys? This might be new to site, but I think you guys will come to love it. Reviews will be nice. If you hate this story. There is a proper way to do it.


	2. Chapter 1 Lacing up the gloves

A/N: Surprise! This what I mean by " lacing up the gloves". LOL. This must be the first time someone has boxing before on . Anyways, we're getting deeper into the story. Expect some action next chapter folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the Hedgehog.

Rouge led the group of ladies to her home. It was a Two-Decker house that was covered in black paint with pink dashes going all over the house from the outside to the inside.

"Welcome to my home ladies." Rouge opened the main doors of her home, and showed them the interior of her house. It was very beautiful. Everything had a nice black, pink, and white color scheme going on. Everyone felt this strong feeling from the Rouge's house, it was a strange aura that made them see this place as another home for them.

Rouge let them look around for a few minutes, while she was looking for her basement door.

"Wow this house is so pretty!" Cream commented on the bizarre color scheme of the house's interior; she took a seat on one of the loveseats in Rouge's living room.

"Not bad for a thief that loves jewels," said Blaze, as she took a seat on another one of Rouge's loveseats in her living room. Amy, on the other hand, didn't say a word for the whole time. She just stood there watching Rouge closely. Amy's past with Rouge wasn't as nice compare to her friendship with Cream and Blaze.

"Here we go. C'mon, ladies. I gotta show you something important." Rouge motioned for all of them to get up from their seats and follow her into her basement. They all got up from their seats and followed Rouge into the basement.

"What is she up to?" Amy thought [EDITOR'S NOTE: While "inside her head" is totally fine, saying thought helps with a faster pace]. Amy never liked Rogue to begin with, so Amy found it weird that she wanted to help them for once.

Rouge led the group down stairs to a gym that was rack-to-rack laid out in boxing equipment.

"Welcome to my private gym ladies!" Rouge threw her arms up into the air to show her excitement in revealing her private gym to others. The reaction of the other ladies wasn't shock and amazement, but instead, it was bewilderment and confusion.

"What is all this stuff Rouge?" Blaze went over and examines a set of weights.

"What is the point of all this, you witch?" Amy was still bothered by this "plan" Rouge had. She punched a heavy bag hard to let off some stream. Amy didn't want to start an unnecessary fight. The heavy bag went flying back five feet away from her. Her punch let out a wave of sound, which echoed through the rest of the gym.

"All this stuff looks so hard. But fun at the same time!" Cream stated as she examined the training pads and boxing gloves on the metal rack. Rouge ignored all the comments she received.

"Just give me a few minutes ladies. I'll be right back. You're going to like what you see." Rouge headed inside one of the many non-labeled rooms in the gym.

"Where is she going? Did she forget about us?" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted answers badly.

Blaze put an arm on Amy's shoulder.

"Relax Amy… Let's just wait for her. I wanna see where she's getting at too." Blaze said to her friend. Suddenly, Amy and Blaze heard light thuds from a heavy bag not far from them. Who was it? Amy and Blaze turn their head to see Cream throwing punches to the heavy bag.

"Is that...?" Amy was at a loss of words. She was in a state of shock.

"Hmm….Not bad." Blaze said in a curious tone. Cream was wearing red boxing gloves. She was standing in place throwing some quick jabs to the heavy bag happily.

"This is fun!" Cream was enjoying hitting the bag for some reason. She got so happy, that…BOOM! The heavy bag was sent hitting into the wall hard. All the sound in the gym was stole by a strong right straight from Cream that crashes into the heavy bag hard.

The sound was brought back to balance with light boxing gloves claps.

"Very, very good, I'm surprised you're already catching on Cream. That's good thing to see." Rouge was in the middle of the boxing ring in a minor variation of her normal outfit that she always wears. She was still wearing her heart chest plate, but she removed her gloves to make it more comfortable for herself. Rouge's tights she normally wears were shortened to her knees. To finish her boxing attire off, Rouge wore her normal boots. The difference for them was that they only went over her ankles, instead of knees. She also had white gloves with pink tape on them too.

Cream stopped punching the heavy bag, and dashed over to ringside to hear Rouge better. Amy and Blaze headed to ringside as well.

"Ok, I bet all of you are wondering why I took you to my home, right? Well, since you guys want to prove to Sonic and the rest of the boys that you are strong, I will train you nonstop in the sport of boxing for the next four weeks. Amy and Blaze, I know you two already have experience with the gloves. So, I don't have to work with you too much. But for you Cream… You're going to need a lot of work. And I mean A LOT. Do you guys understand?" Rogue finished her mini speech. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok! Let's stop wasting time and get down to business. All you go get change right now. Amy and Blaze, I want you to just put the gloves on for know and regain the feel you had for them before, OK?" Rouge continued on to say, "For you Cream; I want you to step inside the ring with me. I'm going to see whatcha got, OK?" Rouge headed over to one of the neutral corners and leaned back.

"Yes ma'am!" Cream shouted with joy, and dashed to one of the non-labeled rooms with much excitement.

"I gotta hand it to you, Rouge. I like this idea." Blaze said as she made her way to one of the non-labeled room as well.

"What are these rooms called anyways?" Amy said in a puzzled voice, as she was standing in front of one of the non-labeled rooms.

Rouge turn her head with snappy face, and said, "It's a dressing room, darling." She turned her head away and went back to leaning on the neutral corner.

"Oh... OK… Thank you." Amy responded, as she went inside her dressing room.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: Some reviews will be nice. LOL. Anyways, keep reading guys.


	3. Chapter 2: Cute bunny vs Sexy theft

Amy and Blaze paid Cream and Rouge no attention, as they tried to shake off their ring rust. They haven't box in three years. So, it's going to take a lot work to get back into fighting shape. Cream got into in the ring wearing an orange tank top with a star on it with orange boxing trunks. She finishes her attire with red boxing gloves.

"So how does this sport work, Ms. Rouge?" Cream asked leaning back in the corner she was standing in. All she knew about sport is that only punching is allowed.

"Sigh… I should have seen this coming," Rouge rubs her head with one of her white gloves before continuing. "I'll put it in a nutshell for you Cream my dear. Basically, we fight for a certain amount of rounds that have a constant time limit. For example, the basic fight can be three rounds long with each round being two minutes. Does this make sense to you?" Rouge finishes her short speech and sees if Cream was still confuse.

Cream was somewhat puzzled, but understood the basically concept of the structure for the sport. She slowly nods her head and asks, "But how do I win the fight, Ms. Rouge?" Cream had a huge interest in the sport.

Rouge was getting really tired of this Q & A section she was having with Cream. "I really just want to punch this bunny rabbit's face in." She thought. "You can win by KO, which means knockout, or by decision, which means a group of three judges decide who the winner is, you get it now?"

"Yes, I get it Ms. Rouge. Thank you for explaining the basic concepts to me." Cream bowed gracefully.

Rouge wanted to knock herself out with her gloves so bad from what she heard from Cream. "This child is hopeless." Rouge thought as she got into her fighting stance."You ready to fight, Cream? We're going to do three rounds." Rouge said.

"Yes, I am ready Ms. Rouge." Cream gets into a fighting stance she has seen Knuckles do. Basically she put her gloves to her head, but left a huge gap open for punches to the head.

"Come out when the bell rings!" Rouge shouts.

*DING!*

Rouge wanted to just rush her down, and pound her into the ground. But she decided to let her get a few punches in first. So, she comes out slowly with her gloves up not throwing any punches.

Cream comes out somewhat fast, and throws random punches at many parts of Rouge's body. For the most part, the punches landed at the body. They didn't do any damage. The rest of the punches that were aim for Rouge's head were blocked by her gloves and arms.

"My god, I don't feel a thing!" Rouge thought as she was blocking Cream's punches. They were slow, and couldn't even hurt a fly. She had enough of letting the girl get free pops off, so rouge took it upon herself to fight back. She threw two quick left jabs and a right hook, which had a good amount of power behind them.

BAM! BAM! BOOM! Each punch lands with perfect accuracy. Cream staggers back, as her head was sent reeling to the left. Her vision was slightly fuzzy. She put her gloves up trying to make the pain stop. Cream's back was near a corner.

Rouge wasn't going to show any mercy. She kept the pressure on with strong jabs it the head and powerful uppercuts to the body. Cream's guard was easily broken by the jabs. Her head was sent back multiple times by the jabs. She had the wind knock out of her multiple times. Cream had taken enough punishment, so she collapses to the mat hard face first.

Rouge stood over with her gloves raised high. "One, two, three," Rouge started her count.

Cream didn't move at all.

"Four, five, six," Rouge kept counting. She looked down at Cream with a cold stare. Rouge wanted Cream to see who defeated her. So, she took her left foot, and flip Cream onto her back. She opens her eyes slowly. Her vision was still very fuzzy. She saw a strange image of Rouge.

"Seven, eight, nine," Rogue still held her gloves up high.

She tried to move, but her body didn't response.

"Ten! You're out!" Rouge said with much joy in her voice.

Cream heard Rouge's voice, but it sounded like it was far away. She fell back into a motionless state, wishing for it to be over. Cream felt she made a grave mistake. She kept asking herself questions. She question her strength, her will, and her decision making. Her mind was in chaos.

-A few hours later-

Cream woke up outside of Rouge's house on her back. "Ugh….what happened?" She questions herself as she slowly woke up; when she gain full control of her body again. She notices a note tape to her stomach. Cream pulls the note off her stomach and reads it.

"Dear weakling,

If you are reading this, then you have gain full control of this body. Me, Amy, and Blaze decided to cut you from our team. We felt you would be deadweight on our team because you have no toughness, fighting skills, or a stable mind for this sport. We welcome you to prove us wrong, if you can, but we are fully confidence a couple of punches to your pea-size head, and you will be on the mat faster than you can say, 'Chaos emeralds'.

Love, Rogue"

Cream started to tear up when she finished reading the letter. "How could they say that to me? I thought all of them were my friends!" She got up, and started to run north of Rouge's house. But Cream didn't care where she went. She just wanted to go away from the house as far as she can go. Cream ran for hours not stopping to rest or for some water by the river.

END


	4. Chapter 3: A guide

A couple of hours later Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were still training. Blaze was working the heavy bag over, while Rouge and Amy did some heavy sparring. Both were sweating like no tomorrow and had given the other light bruises on their body.

"Hey Rouge don't you think we were kind of rough on Cream?" Amy said while firing off a quick 1-2 jab combination to Rouge's forehead.

Rouge's head is sent back quickly from the jabs. "Huh? Don't be silly honey." Rouge bogs and weave around before throwing a looping right hook to the ribs, and a quick left straight to the stomach. "Cream was getting in the way of our progress." Rouge said as she shuffles her feet.

Amy grunts heavily from both shots and covers up. "She is my friend, but you have a point." Amy stays cover up, and looks for an opening to abuse from Rouge.

Rouge noticed what her plan was. She also notices that her body was left unprotected. "I'm glad you see things my way." She loads up and fires off two powerful hooks to the body. Rouge also sneaks in quick, but hard right uppercut to the chin.

The next thing Amy knew she found herself on her back in pure confusion looking up at Rouge. What happened? Well, the body shots caught her off guard and open up her guard. This open up a chance for Rouge's uppercut to land cleanly; not only did it land cleanly, but it also sent Amy's head upwards violently with her white mouthpiece flying out of the ring .

"Can you still see things MY way Amy?" Rouge looks down at the fallen pink hedgehog. She puts her gloves on her hips. "Well, I'm still going to count you out. You're better than Cream at least. You actually punch me. And believe it or not it actually kind of hurt." Rouge starts to count Amy out slowly without her moving an inch. Amy could have gotten back up easily, but something about Rouge made her stay down for the count. Blaze watches with a blank expression on her face.

"How could she enjoy this? Let's see what she can do with a real fighter." Blaze thought as she finished up her speed bag training and slipping on her purple gloves with flame trim.

"Ten! You're out!" Rouge shouts to the fallen Amy, while raising her gloves in victory once again.

After that, Amy slowly got up from the canvas and headed out of the ring and to the locker room with her head down. Blaze felt really bad that Amy had to experience something like that. She needed to step in before the foundation of the group got even worst.

"So, are you just going to stand there and watch me celebrate in victory?" Rouge said to a silence Blaze.

"No," Blaze gives her a mean look. "I was just planning on how I should teach you a lesson. You wanna see it?" Blaze gets into the ring and heads to the center to meet Rouge.

Rouge laughs softly. "That's cute. I'm glad I selected you over that Sally gal. Show me your lesson kitty cat." Rouge goes to the center as well.

They both give each other a quick stare down. There would be words exchanged, but both ladies felt keeping it quiet was better. Rouge and Blaze touch gloves and took a few steps back. Rouge puts her left glove on her hip and begins to sway her hips in a sexual motion.

"Ding….ding….ding." Rouge said as a signal for the round to start.

Blaze wasn't up for any antics. When Rouge gave the signal she quickly rushes Rouge and sent a nasty left straight to Rouge's nose. Rouge was caught off guard by this, as her head is sent back hard. Her gloves fell to her side quickly.

Blaze saw this as a chance to do more damage. So, she proceeds to pound her right glove into Rouge's stomach and ribs multiple times.

"OOF! UGH! AH!" Were the noises Rouge made for each clean hit that landed. It seems Blaze has heavily stunned her.

"I'm not one for taunts, but it's time to say good night Rouge." Blaze rears back to deliver the knockout punch. She fires it off like a jet.

THUD! The glove doesn't meet Rouge's cheek, but her white glove met the purple glove with flame trim. She had a cocky simile on her face. It seems Rouge was playing possum as she easily blocks the knockout punch. "You almost had me there Blaze. But it's time to say good night." Rouge counters with a nasty right haymaker to the temple and a right hook to the cheek.

Blaze couldn't react to the counter at all. As the haymaker sends her head back hard, and her mouthpiece is flying out of the ring. Blaze crashes to the mat out cold. Her last thoughts were," She is too strong."

"I think we're going to be fine. Blaze and Amy gave me a great challenge." She decided not to count Blaze out because she actually felt she earned the honor to not hear the count from her. Rogue headed to her locker room to change. She left Blaze out cold on the mat by herself.

-Outside near Station Square train station-

Cream headed far north to Station Square. When Cream got there, she decided to ride the train to Twinkle Park to clear her head of the past events that happened to her. She was so down, that she even forgot to bring Cheese with her. She knew how much he loved that place. Which was unlike Cream to do, she loved that Chao with all her heart. Rouge had mentally destroyed this kid.

"Rouge…" Cream says to herself as she gets on the train that she thought was heading to Twinkle Park, but it was heading to the Wind Valley instead. She didn't bother to read the signs that show all travelers their way around. It seems she just wanted to get away. Cream sat by herself and didn't say a word to no one.

Seconds, minutes, and hours pass while Cream was on the train. The ride felt so long for her, that she fell asleep. These unlike emotions a six year old is suppose to have. Cream experienced something most girls her age couldn't shape with their minds. How would she bounce back from this?

-A couple of hours later-

"Ugh…how long have I been asleep?" Cream said to herself as she slowly gets up from her slumber.

"It's been hours my dear." The conductor of the train said to Cream as he adjusted his hat.

"Really? I'm sorry. Is this the end of the line?" Cream responded.

"Yes ma'am. This is the Mystic Ruins young lady. Have a save trip home." He leads her off the train.

It was nighttime. Cream's eyes gaze across the sky looking at the stars. Her eyes took in the beauty of the place. Not a soul was in sight to ruin the experience for her too.

"This place is amazing." Cream heads downstairs from the station. The night was beautiful. Some say nights are unhealthy for humans, but this time around it would be consider okay in most people's books.

Anyway, Cream wanders around the mystic ruins for hours. She didn't care about going home. She just wanted to enjoy the night for what it was worth. This made her forget about all the worries in the world. She just gaze at the stars and enjoyed the lovely breeze from the night sky.

"I wish this could last forever…." Cream said to herself.

Something very bright was shining far off in the distance that caught Cream's eye. She didn't know what it was, but the light felt welcoming to her. That and it was getting late and her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, would be even madder with her if she showed up past midnight. So she thought this light meant someone lived here. Cream was shocked someone will still be up at hours like this.

"That light…it's similar to the Master Emerald Knuckles has to protect. Why is it shining?" Her mind was racing. Multiple questions were running through her mind. They were basically along the lines of asking Sonic or running back to Rouge and company for help. But in stead of doing that, Cream slowly took flight and headed toward the light. The brightness of the light overtook her interest.

Her flight to the light given off by the Master Emerald was a short one. As she got closer, the light got stronger. "Is there a way to become stronger? Can this Emerald give me the strength Mr. Sonic and Shadow gain from the Chaos emeralds?" Cream kept flying toward the light.

Cream didn't notice, but that thought of someone being still awake at these hours was actually a reality. A female Echidna close to the same age as Knuckles was studying the Emerald closely and noticed the young rabbit flying her way. She didn't know what to do. So, she fell back at what she was good at: being a guide and a spiritual advisor.

"Stop traveler. State your business at this holy ground of the Echidnas." She said softly and firmly.

Cream was puzzled to hear the voice. But she did what she was told. She softly landed on the step, but couldn't make out who told her to stop. "Uh…My name is Cream. And isn't this the same Emerald Knuckles has to guard. Where is he? Are you his friend? What is your name?" Cream was puzzled, but felt a sense of safety with this person. Even though, she didn't know this person on a personal level.

The female Echidna was taken aback by the amount of questions the child had on her mind. "Well, you seem to have great energy," She stops the Master Emerald from giving off the great green light it was producing. She also lights a few torches around the Master Emerald to give her and her unknown but energetic visitor some light. "I am Tikal. I am Knuckles' girlfriend to be exact. And he is currently still training with the guys for this big fight or something they are suppose to have with the girls. If ya ask me, I find it foolish and silly they are going to have a fight over nothing." Tikal took a seat on the steps that lead to the Master Emerald and invited Cream to join her.

Cream was shocked that Knuckles didn't tell anyone about his girlfriend. She quickly rushes over to Tikal when given the chance to sit down. "So you're his girlfriend. He never told us about you. I wonder why? And I think they're fighting because Mr. Sonic said some mean things about them. I don't know much else besides that. All I know is Rouge is mean!" She added great anger and sadness to that last statement. Cream was still upset by how Rouge and the rest of her friends treated her. She might have been young, but she wanted to "kick their butts" in her mind.

"Tell me what they did to you child. Don't let rage rule your body and become your god." Tikal pulls her into a soft hug.

"Well, Miss Rogue took us to her home and showed how we will fight the guys and everything. The next thing I knew, I'm in the ring with red boxing gloves fighting Miss Rouge. She kicks my butt really bad and kicks me out of her house while it was raining really hard. I want to become stronger to them I'm not weak." Cream started to cry again.

Tikal stops her from shedding a tear. "Ahh…..your rage is understandable. But let's take your rage and turn it into positive energy. I shall train you myself." Tikal was so soft it heavily reminded Cream of her mother Vanilla.

"Can you fight Miss Tikal?" Cream asks slowly looking deep into her eyes.

"Just Tikal sweetie and yes I can fight. Aside from training with, Knuckles, I have taught myself Kickboxing, Boxing, Musangwe, Drunken boxing, and Shaolin Boxing. Which one would you like me to teach you?" Tikal was young, but she seen to have the body to match all the fighting style mention. She was only 14, but was pretty cut from top to bottom.

"Uh….Can you teach me boxing?" Cream asked in a state shock by hearing all the fighting styles she knew.

"Boxing is my strongest fighting style. You will be push to your limits. Are you sure?" Tikal was ready to start training now, but saw how exhausted Cream look.

"Yes. Please teach me everything you know Tikal." Cream said with a serious tone.

"Good. I'll take you to the guest room. We will start your training first thing tomorrow morning. Also, please make a phone call to your family so they don't worry about you." Tikal stood up.

"Ok. I'll do that before I go to bed. Thank you Tikal." Cream's persona just took a complete 180. She was ready to fight it seems.

"Don't thank me just yet sweetie." Tikal takes her hand and leads her to the Guest room.

Cream didn't say anything on there way there. She just stayed quiet. Things were about to get serious. Was Cream ready for them?


	5. Chapter 4: Spiritual Training

Cream was allowed to spend the night in Tikal and Knuckles' guest room. It was very early in the morning. Cream could still remember the conversation she had with her mother last night. Cream decided to go over it in her head before starting her day.

-Last Night…-

"Yes?" A very mature female rabbit's voice answers the phone.

"Hi mommy, it's me." Cream said slowly with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh my…Where have you been Cream sweetie? You haven't been home all day. Where are you?" Vanilla asks with great concern.

"I'm fine mom. I just went for a little walk. I'm staying with a friend." Cream tried to maintain a cool demeanor.

"Oh? Who is this friend?" Vanilla asks with great curiosity.

"Her name is Tikal. She is Knuckles' girlfriend." Cream takes in the sky of the night quickly before returning her focus back to her mother.

"When will you be home?" Vanilla asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Cream responded.

"Okay. Be careful and don't talk to strangers." Vanilla said sternly.

"Okay. I won't talk to anyone I know mommy. I love you." Cream had a small simile on her face.

"Okay. I love you too." Vanilla replied as she hung up the phone.

Cream puts the phone down and crawls into bed with many thoughts on her mind. But they seem to disappear as her head hit the soft pillow.

-End of flashback-

Cream is finally done reviewing the events of last night, and finally raises out of bed slowly. She rubs her eyes to meet the sun. Cream had a good night's rest, even though she was way out passed her bedtime last night.

"I don't have all day Cream. Are you up?" Tikal calls for her from downstairs in the kitchen. They were in their very nice condo that was only 10 feet away from the Master Emerald.

Cream wasn't shaken by Tikal's sudden boom. "I'll be down there in a minute." Cream responded back to Tikal.

"Okay. I got you some training clothes for you. They should fit you just fine." Tikal goes back to making their protein shakes.

Cream quickly takes a bath, and puts on the orange sweatshirt and sweatpants that Tikal lay out for her. She did it very fast. She was serious about getting stronger. Anyways, after getting dress she heads downstairs to enjoy, in her mind, a good breakfast.

"I'm so hungry. What is for breakfast, Tikal?" Cream asks as she makes her way downstairs rubbing her tummy.

"Here," Tikal hands her a protein shake made of many vegetables. "This is breakfast." She downs her protein shake in one smooth motion.

"Eh?" Cream was confused. But she took a sip of the strange drink.

"How is it?" Tikal asked.

Cream had a look of disgust on her face, but she able to keep it down. She had a sick look on her face. "Eww….What is this stuff? Where are the Bacon, Eggs, Waffles, and Pancakes?" Cream was taken aback by the choice of breakfast Tikal gave her.

"It's called a protein shake. This how you stay in shape and build muscle. Now hurry up and finish your shake, so we can start our morning jog." Tikal does some stretching.

"O-okay," Cream suck it up, and downs the rest of the shake without spilling a drop.

"Good. Are you ready to go?" Tikal asked.

"Yes," Cream took a moment to gain her bearings, but she was ready for the rest of the day. She felt refresh after drinking the protein shake and didn't feel sick like she was after the first sip.

"All right here's the plan. We're going to take a jog around the whole Mystic Ruin and some of Wind Valley." Tikal explained while she finished up her stretching. She was wearing white and orange sweatshirt and sweatpants. It was very different compare to what Cream was wearing.

"That's a lot." Cream felt overwhelm.

"It is only a lot if you think it's a lot. Now let's go." Tikal leads her out the door to begin their job.

"Okay. I'll do whatever it takes to become stronger." Cream follows her confidently.

They made their way out. The morning sun beam on them happily. Cream and Tikal start their very long morning jog at very slow and steady pace. After a good hour, they were only 25% done with their jog, but both ladies work up a doable amount of sweat. By the time they reach the entrance to Wind Valley, Cream was about to call it day but Tikal got behind and kept pushing her to keep going. They were at the halfway point of their jog when they exited Wind Valley to the other side of the Mystic Ruins.

"I feel like my legs are on fire." Cream said breathing heavily. She was sweating up a storm, and look like she was out of oxygen.

"That's a good thing. You'll get use to this." Tikal was sweating, but kept her breathing steady so it didn't bother her as much. She could do their morning jog route three times in a row if she wanted to.

Anyways, they made their way around the Mystic Ruins taking in small moments to enjoy the good breeze and the beautiful scenery. They finally make their way back to the Condo. Both girls were cover in sweat from head to toe. Tikal was standing up breathing in and out to regain her oxygen. Cream, on the other hand, was lain out on the living room floor of the Condo breathing heavily.

"Oh Come on now. It wasn't that bad." Tikal said with a huge simile.

"That…was…insane…" Cream said weakly.

"Stop being a baby. Look, I want you to go wash up, rest, and get change for sparring. I want to see what you can with the gloves on." Tikal heads to the kitchen.

"Okay…" Cream slowly gets up before making her way upstairs to the Guest room.

-A couple of minutes later-

Tikal leads Cream outside of the Condo one again to take her a small building that was 10 feet away from the Condo and 25 feet away from where the Master Emerald stood. Cream follows Tikal into the gym, and was amazed how original the gym look compared to Rouge's gym. Everything looked used, even the ring seen some action as well. Everything in Rouge's gym looks so brand new. She felt more at home in this gym.

"You like?" Tikal ask heading toward the Equipment Room.

"Yeah…." Cream was still in a state of shock.

Tikal came back and her attire was very different. She was wearing a type of dress similar to her normal. But this was made for boxing and only. She was also wearing a modified version of her sandals too. These sandals still had the same color scheme but they made it possible to have smoother movements. She finished her attire off with orange boxing gloves.

"Are you done being impressed yet? I would like to see what you got Cream." Tikal smashes her orange gloves together and gets in the ring.

"Uh…ok. But I don't have anything to fight in." Cream responded slowly.

"Don't make excuses. I made you some ring gear for you last night. Hurry up and put it on." Tikal growing slightly impatience started throwing practice combinations in the ring to stay loose.

"Ok." Cream makes her way to the Equipment Room.

A few minutes later Cream comes out in an orange boxing dress similar to her normal dress. She even had special boxing shoes similar to her normal shoes, which made it possible to help her work on that "fancy footwork".

"Grab some headgear. I don't want to hurt you." Tikal said pointing to a rack of headgear ranging from many different colors.

"Uh…What's that?" Cream asked while heading to the rack of headgear and picking up a pink one.

"I can't believe that she fought Rogue without any headgear. That is dangerous for someone her age!" Tikal thought. "It's supposed to protect certain parts of your head that would be heavy affected without that headgear protecting you." Tikal explained.

"Oh ok." Cream said as she slips on the pink headgear and finally got in the ring.

"Ok. I won't hold back. Try your best to keep up with me." Tikal gets into an orthodox stance.

"I'm ready." Cream gets into her fighting stance.

Tikal goes to ring the bell ringside.

*DING!*

"Time in!" Tikal gets back into her orthodox stance and approaches Cream. Cream got the memo and met her at the center ring with her guard up.

The action started slow with each girl getting a feel for the other. Well, it was more of Tikal getting a feel of Cream. Tikal already notices that Cream is very timid. So she throws a quick combination to her forehead to test her defense.

THUD! THUD! THUD! All shots met Cream's forehead with a very audible sound. Cream has her guard VERY wide. She staggers back with her guard down. Tikal sighs heavily, and keeps up the pressure with two popping jabs to the nose and a hard left hook to the cheek. That combination pretty much, not only sends her head back hard; but it also sends her crashing on her hip to the canvas. Tikal stands over her.

"Are you even taking this serious?" Tikal said sternly.

"Ouch…I don't know." Cream said weakly rubbing her head.

"Get up and try to hit me this time." Tikal commanded her to do, while she took a few steps back to give her room to stand up.

Cream is slow to get up, but she did get back up. Cream wanted to show Tikal she wasn't weak. They met at the center of the ring once again. But this time Cream threw a quick 1-2 to the forehead. Tikal simile a little and let the combination land to her forehead. It didn't hurt a lot or send her head back. She was just happy to see her finally throw some punches. Cream gains a little confidence and tried for a big right hook to the cheek to return the favor from the knockdown she suffer at the hands of Tikal.

THUD! The sound of Tikal's glove meeting Cream's right glove was heard instead. Tikal had successfully got her right glove in time to block the punch. She counters quickly with two quick left hooks to the body and powerful uppercut to the chin. Cream's body was rocked hard by the body shots from Tikal. But this time around she saw the uppercut coming. Cream sways to the right and uses her momentum from dodging the uppercut to release a powerful left hook to her liver by mistake. Tikal froze in place from the sudden burst of power from Cream. Her gloves drop as well. She was defenseless. Cream wasn't done though. She loaded up, and sent a powerful right uppercut to her chin.

"Kisser Uppercut!" Cream shouted.

Tikal's mouthpiece was sent flying, as she was sent to the mat on her back hard. She had her lights put out by a six year old girl.

"Are you ok?" Cream notices the damage she done to her sparring opponent and mentor Tikal. She didn't know where that power came from.

"W-w-w-hat did I just do?" Cream asks herself. And for some odd reason Tikal had a simile on her even though she was out cold. She must have made before going to dream land.


	6. Chapter 5: Building an ego

THUD! THUD! THUD! The sounds echo from a heavy bag. It seems someone was training.

"No one can stop me!" A young lady's voice can be heard. She was shouting for some odd reason.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The sounds that echo from the heavy bag got louder, as they came from the same heavy bag. There were also small pants in between each echo. That showed this person has been at it for a while.

"ROUGE!" Another young lady's voice can be heard as well. She rushes downstairs heading into Rouge's gym.

"Huh? Who goes there? I don't like being surprise." Rouge stopped pounding the heavy bag for a moment. She was in the same gear that she wore when she easily defeated Cream.

The person that called her name sounded very familiar. She reveals herself before her. She was a Squirrel with a red Mohawk. She also had a blue jacket that was open to show off her chest and blue ankle high boots. "Well, I wasn't say that." The Squirrel Girl shot back.

Rogue smiles and turns to her. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Freedom Fighter Sally Acorn. What brings you here? You want to stick your nose in more of GUN's business?" Rouge had one of her white gloves on her hip with a cocky smile.

"What business? How you guys can not catch Eggman on your own? And always need to beg my boyfriend, Sonic, to save your sorry butts. So your business is my business if ya ask me. Anyways, I have something more important to talk to you about Rouge." Sally wasn't going to fall for her witty attacks.

"What may that be then?" Rouge asked puzzled.

"Call this little 'fight' off you have plan with Sonic and the boys. It's not only stupid, but it is also an unfair contest. The boys will easily knock you all out." Sally got in her face to make sure to show Rouge that she meant busy wit her "friendly" warning.

"Hey Aunt Sally! Wait up!" A voice of a really young boy caught wind of both Rouge and Sally's ears. He seems to be trying to keep up with Sally.

"Not another uninvited guest. Who could it be this time? This one sounds very familiar as well." Rouge wasn't fan of guest she didn't invite in. This was kind of making her mad.

The young voice reveals itself, as it rushes downstairs appearing before Rouge and Sally. It was a young fox with yellow fur and two tails both of which had white at the ends of them. The young man wore white and red running shoes with white socks on his feet and gloves on his hands.

"You need to keep up Tails. I'm not like Sonic." Sally turns her head to him.

"Aww….Let me guess you're going to put him in the ring against me to show that my gals are no match for the boys, right?" Rouge wasn't stupid. She could spot something like this coming a mile away.

Sally took a step back from Rouge. "Not bad Rouge. I brought Tails with me to show that their training is making them look unbeatable for you guys. Where are the other three girls you brought here with you?" Sally did found it odd that Rouge was the only one there today. Even though it is her house, Sally suspected all of them were living with Rouge. So, they didn't have to travel to her place to train. She didn't see Amy, Blaze, or Cream at all.

Rouge releases a great chuckle. "Really? Go get the Fox boy a pair of gloves. There are plenty of them in the equipment room. As for my gals, I've kicked out one and gave the other two the day off today. They needed their rest. Well, the one I kicked out needs to hang up her gloves right now." Rouge directs Sally and Tails to the equipment room.

Rouge took the time they spent in the equipment room to get into the ring. "Let's see what those boys have been up to. I wonder why Sally chose to bring Tails, instead of Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic." Rouge thought as she lean back in the blue corner to gather her thoughts.

After a good 15 minutes of waiting, Sally and Tails finally emerge from the equipment room. Tails had on red gloves, as he was escorted to the ring by Sally. Sally was making sure his gloves were tied on tight.

"You look cute Fox boy. I'm a little jealous." Rouge smiled at Tails.

"Oh…Thanks Rouge." He said nervously rubbing his head with his right glove. He gets into the ring.

"Get serious Tails." Sally said as she put in his white mouthpiece.

"Ok. How long would you like me to go with Fox boy, Sally?" Rouge puts in her pink mouthpiece.

"I'll make it three rounds. I don't want him to hurt you too badly." Sally felt really confident that Tails could put Rouge in her place. "Let's hope the boys were right about Tails." She thought.

"Ok. I'll make this quick then." Rouge pounds her gloves together and heads to the center to touch gloves.

Tails heads to the center as well. "I want let Sonic and the others down!" He heads to the center as well. He held his gloves down to receive the tap. Tails was pump up.

"Good luck sweetie." Rouge playfully taps his gloves with her gloves.

"Thanks." He returns the tap with a strong one to show his seriousness.

Sally rings the bell to begin the fight. Rogue and Tails back off to give the other a fair shot at landing the first punch. They both circle each other. Before Tails could make the first move Rogue tags him with a quick two jab combo to the forehead. His head sent back quickly, but it didn't faze him. Tails throws two jabs to the nose and a right hook to the jaw. The punches were not too hard, but Rouge let them all land cleanly. She even goes to oversell the damage by "staggering" into the rope to make Tails and Sally think she looks hurt.

"That's all?" Tails thought. He was very confused.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting this. Tails is about to make Rouge kiss the mat." Sally thought.

Tails put aside his confusion and tried to keep the pressure on with hard hooks to the temple. Rouge saw that he was coming in for the "kill" and grins widely. She quickly got back into her fighting stance and took a step forward with her left foot. Rouge rears her left elbow back on the ropes and sends her left glove hard into Tails' gut. It was a quick, but powerful uppercut. It stopped whatever offense Tails had in mind; since his hooks he had set for Rouge's temple were stopped dead in their tracks. His hooks left him while open, as he tried to hang onto his mouthpiece. He covers up in fear that the next punch from Rouge will be deadly too. Sadly, he only covers up his right side of his face, while his left side of his face was easy pickings. Rogue uses the momentum of the uppercut she landed to get off the ropes, but quickly removes her white glove from Tails' tummy and loads it up and sends a crushing right hook to the jaw.

BOOM! Tails' head was sent hard to left, and it seems at the same time his legs gave out from under him thanks to Rouge's powerful counterattack. A ton of saliva and sweat flew from his head and mouth.

"One, two, three…" Rouge took a step back and pounds her gloves together. Rouge wanted to count slower for Tails, so she could have more fun with him. She was having too much fun.

Tails was breathing somewhat heavily and as actually shocked that Rouge had the power to put him down. Tails was on his sides, as he pushes himself up slowly to a knee.

"Get up Tails! She is not that strong!" Sally shouted from outside the ring.

"Four, five, six…" Rouge had a huge grin on her face when she heard Sally beg for Tails to get up.

Tails finally gains his bearings and stands back up on his feet. He gets his gloves up to show Rouge that he was ready to keep fighting.

"Ok. I'll give you the first move sweetie." She drops her guard and sticks her tongue out to him. Rouge wanted to see if she could get inside his head.

Tails wanted to punch her for that, but he knew better. So, he started to circle her instead to pick a good spot or his next attack. Rouge stops fooling round, and started to do the same thing Tails was doing to her. This lasted for a few seconds. The bell made a strange clinging sound to signal that 30 seconds was left in the round.

Rogue didn't want to waste any more time. "Damn! I gotta end this quick. Let's try one of my KO setups and see if it works or not." She thought to herself as she goes to fake a wide right hook to Tails to jaw.

Tails saw the punch coming and thought he had Rouge right where he wanted her. "Ha! It seems Rouge made a huge mistake." He was getting ready to interrupt it with a left straight aim for her nose.

The next turn of events here were amazing. The wide right hook Rogue threw was a fake; when she saw that Tails took the bait, Rouge her pulls her right arm back since it didn't go far from her body. After that, she ducks the left straight that was supposed to hit her nose. She grins to herself before she unleashed a nasty set of left and right straights to Tails' stomach from a ducking position. It was five straights exactly that all landed clean without any resistance from Tails. Each shot landed with a good strong thud from her white gloves. Tails close his eyes in pain and bears down on his mouthpiece to fight through the pain. He moves his gloves down to stop the punishment his body has taken from Rouge's nasty counter.

BOOM! But Tails was tricked once again by the sneaky theft. She fires off a powerful right uppercut to the chin. It was right on the money. Tails' mouthpiece is sent flying out of the ring with some saliva in the air as well. Tails crashes to the mat on his back hard. He was out like a light. Rouge takes a step back and puts a hand on her hip and laughs.

"Do you wish for me to count him out?" Rouge saw that he wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

"R-rouge….H-how did y-you d-do t-t-that?" Sally was in shock how easily she put Tails away. "It was like…he was nothing to her." She had enough. She was going to handle this problem herself.

"What? Are you at a lost for words? Let me break it down for you honey. I knock out Foxy Boy here without breaking a sweat." Rouge heads to her corner to take her gloves off. She thought that would be enough showing off for today. "No you don't Rouge! I'm going have to handle this myself! Stay in that ring, while I got get me some gloves." Sally storms off to the equipment room.

Rouge just grins and heads to her corner to relax by leaning on it. "It seems I'll be getting a real challenge this time. I know Sally's moves though." Rogue knew what she was getting herself into. She was preparing herself for the worst.

Without a second though, Sally steps into the ring with her jacket off revealing the rest of her body besides her feet. She had on blue gloves to match her boots. "You ready, Rouge?" She said coldly.

"I'm more than ready honey. Got your mouthpiece? You'll need it for my punches." Rouge shot a cold stare back as she smashes her gloves together. She still had her mouthpiece in her mouth.

"Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself." She puts in a plain white mouthpiece and smashes her gloves together.

"DING, DING…." Rouge says slowly to tell Sally the fight has began.

"You will be saying that in your sleep Rouge." Sally heads to the center of the ring to battle Rouge.

This fight was so brutal and long it was insane. It would be near to impossible to call such action like this. It was back and forth for the most part. Blood was flying everywhere; battle damage was covered all over both ladies' bodies, and Sally almost made both of Rouge's eyes useless. Heck, Sally even had the upper hand early on in this fight. She scored multiple knockdowns on Rouge very quickly with her amazing speed. Sally had to make sure she didn't kick Rouge by mistake. Since all the Marital Arts she practice dealt with kicking and less punching. Even though, she had the upper hand early on with her speed. Rogue weather the storm, and use her defense to get back into the fight; when that happened they traded knockdown after knockdown. Most of them ended near the count of 10 too. The worst part about this fight was that the hatred between these two was so strong, that they refused to take round break to avoid giving the other a chance to catch their breath. It was an all out war for one whole hour with some defense but not much. It ended with Rogue scoring a KO victory with a crushing right cross she called the "Silent Death". Sally falls to the mat on her back just like her friend Tails did, and as slowly counted out by Rouge as she puts her foot on her chest to claim that she was better of the two.

The damage was done though. After their one hour war was over, Sally suffers at least two concussions, while Rogue suffers one concussion. Sally had both her eyes fully close; her stomach was turning to a deep purple too. She had two deep cuts on her temple and forehead. Rogue didn't come out of this one clean either. Not only did she just have a concussion. She had a black eye, one close fully, another eye a third close, and a busted lip. Rouge even had a broken nose with a nasty cut on her cheek.

After Rouge knew she won. She had enough for today, but made sure she booted out her unwanted guest. She threw an out cold Sally and Tails outside in the rain with their clothes on.

"Like I said, I knew that was going to be challenge." She closes the front door and heads to the kitchen to take some medicine for her bad headache. "Damn…I need to find a way to recover quickly and fast. She did a number on me, but I will say she is tougher than all the boys put together." She says to herself.

Rouge experienced her first real test in the ring, and pass with flying color. She learned a lot from Sally shockingly. That one hour war made her tougher than she thought and a true warrior in the ring. Rouge felt confidence; she could knockout all the boys with one hand tied behind her back. After doing her best job to patch herself up with the medicine she had lying around the house. She went to sleep to rest her beaten body. Rouge knew very well battles like this were coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6: A man's point of view

Chapter 6: A man's point of view

We see everyone's favorite blue hedgehog blasting through Station Square at the speed of sound to meet up with his pals or Team Sonic as he likes to call it. He was carrying his gear in a blue sport bag. It seems he is in his regular upbeat mood. He stops on a dime as he approaches Station Square gym. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were waiting for him. They all had sport bags similar to the color of their fur.

"Hey Sonic. What took you so long man?" Knuckles asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah….It's unlike you to be late. Not a good example of a leader." Shadow looks away, not even trying to make eye contact with Sonic.

"What they said." Silver faceplamed knowing they beat him to the punch.

"I got a DVD in the mail, and the label on it said 'Watch out now.' I had to watch it, and you guys aren't going to believe it or like it." Sonic seems to be sweating bullets. This was an uncommon emotion he only showed in less his life was danger.

"All right, let's head inside the gym already. They got a media section where we will be able to watch it. This better be good Sonic." Knuckles pulls out a special key and unlocks door. It seems he had some connection with the owner of the gym.

The gym itself wasn't anything special. It did have some top of the line training equipment, but still had a classic feel to it. The group made their way to the media section of the gym to watch the DVD wanted them to see.

"So what's on the DVD, Sonic?" Knuckles asked putting the DVD in the PS3.

"It's something big." Sonic takes his seat. Silver and Shadow take their seats as well.

"If you say so." Knuckles was feeling a little uncomfortable from Sonic's demeanor. He takes his sit by him.

After some loading, the video begins to play; it starts of by showing Tails and Sally out cold on the canvas. The camera pans up and down on both them to show the damage had been done in full detail. There was laughing in the background from the person recording this video. The video cuts to Rouge sitting in her living room, she was wearing some bandages to cover up some of the bruises and cuts she suffered against Sally.

"Greetings boys…I would bring Tails and Sally in to say hi, but they're currently taking a nap at the moment. So please forgive me. Anyway, I REALLY look forward to our little match. I and the gals have been working our butts off, y'know? I hope you guys are doing the same thing. I mean your training must be amazing. Tails and I had a little sparring match; it went a good one round with me. He had amazing footwork, but for some odd reason he just seem pass out after a couple of punches. He was doing well. He got knockdown once and took good shots. Sigh… all my damage came from Sally if you were wondering. I still think you're training regime is amazing though. Sally and I had a good fight. She actually made me work. Oh I forgot she's not on your team. Too bad this isn't girls vs. boy plus one girl. I think she is a LITTLE bit better than Tails. Well, I gotta keep these wounds ice. I'll talk to you guys later. Watch out now." Rouge gets up from where she was sitting from and winks to the camera before showing them one more time her "handiwork" on Tails and Sally before turning off the camera, thus ending the video.

For a good few minutes, none of the guys exchange eye contact or words. They couldn't believe what they saw. Rouge had easily defeated Tails, but how to work hard against Sally. They still couldn't believe it with their own eyes. They were in a state of shock.

_"Hm…..Have things just gotten a little more interesting, or agreeing to aid Sonic in this fight that doesn't even involve me was a bad idea."_ Shadow leans back annoyed and bothered by the whole situation.

_"She beat Tails and Sally….I still can't believe it; I mean besides me, he was our best shot at winning this fight with the girls."_ Knuckles coughs uncomfortably, it seems he's giving our some odd body language. It was like he was already ready willing to throw in the towel.

_ "I wonder how good Blaze is? I have seen the future of boxing, and it seems it becomes more of a women's sport than a men's sport. I can see why. Note to self: Don't piss Blaze or any woman ever again."_ Silver seem to forget about the main point of the video, and thought about Blaze instead. It seems he was "out there" for lack of a better phase to explain his current thought process.

_"Whoa…Rouge is really good; I wonder how good the others with Rouge are doing? Sigh…I can't think this way. I gotta rally the troops!"_ Sonic stood up and had a serious look on his face. "Don't listen to her guys. We're not going to let this slow us down! We are going to defeat them like gentlemen." He said the last part in an awful British accent.

Shadow heavily sighed and was even more annoyed. "You have been playing Street Fighter again, have you?" Shadow hated that Sonic had been making references from that game for weeks now.

"What's wrong with that? You still mad at me beating you in Street FighterXTekken?" Sonic felt for more relax all of a sudden. He taking his role of leader more serious now.

"Let's just get to work and stop wasting time!" Shadow shouted.

They all nodded in agreement and went to work. Sonic hit the speed bag, Shadow was already working the heavy bag over, and Silver and Knuckles were sparring. It seems the guys gain a new resolve from the video. Sonic was hitting the bag faster than before. Shadow was landing bomb after bomb with authority. Everything was going well besides the fact Silver was getting a beat down from Knuckles.

"Ugh! No!" Silver scream as he hit the mat hard on his back.

"Man Silver you have a glass chin. You need to learn how to block better. Sigh…the same can be said for Sonic and Shadow." Knuckles was their second best fighter. He had been training the guys, since this whole thing started. He's not very confidence in their chances of winning. He had this feeling even before the little video. He was going to make sure he won his fight, but wasn't as confidence in his friends.

Sonic and Shadow stop what they were doing and just look at him. They gave him a dirty stare, but that was it. They didn't feel it was an appropriate time to challenge Knuckles'.


	8. Chapter 7: From weakling to warrior

It has been three whole weeks. Each day started at six o'clock in the morning and ended at eleven o'clock at night. Cream has been hard at work on building confidence and becomes a better fighter day by day. Every time she got knockdown by Tikal, during sparring, she got right back up. It got to a point where she was trading knockdowns with Tikal. She developed a wicked right uppercut as her counter punch. She liked to call it the "Kisser Uppercut" but Tikal told her to reframe from saying that and focus on landing her punches more than anything. Cream had developed great footwork and found multiple ways to avoid getting trapped in the corner. The only downside to this new and improved Cream is that she hasn't developed a good chin yet. She has a lot of heart, but still finds herself on the mat a lot. Lastly, her punches weren't super strong, but they we're really fast and hard to block at some points. She had to build some momentum or do rope-a-dope to put anything behind her punches if she wanted to add power to them.

THUD! THUD! THUD! Cream was pounding the speed bag at blinding speeds. Tikal was closely overseeing Cream's speed bag training. As always, they were in her personal gym. Tikal has been highly impressed at Cream's development over the last few weeks.

"_She went from a cute girl who had no clue how to keep a proper guard up to a kid with a body made up of steel and water. This kid is something else."_ Tikal nods slowly in approval at Cream's steady pace. "Keep it up. Don't miss a beat. Every time you miss, it's five laps around the Mystic Ruins." Tikal kept watching Cream's taped hands go.

"Yes ma'am!" Cream said with great haste, as she kept her pace. She kept this up for another good five minutes until stopping.

"Excellent work Cream. Fifteen minutes without stopping. That is impressive." Tikal claps for her student wit ha stopwatch in hand.

"Thanks coach. Uh…Can I ask you something?" It seems Cream wasn't as cute from before. She sounded more mature.

"Just call me Tikal sweetie. Speak your mind dear." Tikal spoke in a soft tone to make her feel more comfortable about whatever question she was about to say.

"Do you think I can take Rogue in the ring?" Cream asked without hesitation.

Tikal took some time to ponder what she just said. "Well, I haven't seen her fight at all. So, it's really up to you Cream, if you feel like testing yourself in a real fight instead of just sparring is better for you. I say go for it. I'll support whatever may be your decision." Tikal really believes in Cream and really liked her confidence.

"Well, I wanna knock her out! I wanna show her that Cream is not a weakling!" Cream had some serious fighting spirit brewing inside her. But it was still highly underdeveloped.

"Okay. I like your spirit. When do you want to do it?" Tikal just grins and admires Cream's underdeveloped fighting spirit.

"Let's do it today!" Cream said with great confidence. She was really fired up.

"All right, I'll pack up the medical gear and your water bottle. You go get your ring attire out of the dryer. We'll leave in an hour. Meet by the front, okay? " Tikal said as she took her leave to get everything they needed.

"Okay!" Cream dashes off quickly to get her ring attire.

*A few hours later….*

The energy and emotions were on an all time high in Rouge's personal gym today. Rouge dropped both Blaze and Amy hard to the mat rather easily multiple times. This broke out to multiple arguments about Rogue being too rough on them when they were sparring. They complained because Rogue gave them both black eyes and nasty cuts all over their faces. Rogue told them to shake it off and stop whining about it. This made them very angry, but instead of asking for a rematch in the middle of the ring, they took that anger and added it to their abilities. This gave Amy a serious edge, which she severely lacks when it came to any type of fighting in general. This just made Blaze have a realization how important it was to show how tough they are to the boys.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The gloves of Amy and Blaze echo throughout the gym. Rouge was quietly, but quickly jumping rope at a steady pace. She wanted to build up her speed and stamina. She knew her footwork was fine, but Rogue felt she was going to need the speed if she had to face someone like Sonic, Shadow, or Sliver. They were all doing their own thing. No one was messing with anyone. This group seemed to have developed multiple skills over the last few weeks, but severely lack any team chemistry. It seems they didn't care if one had to hang up their gloves dude to a serious injury from sparring. They would need it, if they really wanted to show how strong they are to the boys.

*BAM!*

The doors of Rouge's personal gym doors flies wipe open. This noise made all the girls stop what they were doing to see who disturbed them. It was Cream and Tikal. Tikal had on the same shine maiden outfit she usually wears, as for Cream she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and orange shirt. The trio also noticed how much sweat Cream was cover in from head to toe. She was carrying all her gear in an orange sport bag. Tikal had all the medical supply in an orange sport bag too. How cute. They were matching.

"_She must have jogged all the way here. Not bad…"_ Blaze thought heavily analyzing Cream's demeanor.

"_Cream….Why is she back? If I know where this is going, then she can't beat Rouge. It's impossible."_ Amy's body grew cold at the thought of Rouge laughing over the body of a fallen Cream.

"Oh…Well, well, if isn't my favorite punching bag Cream. What brings you here? Who's your little friend? We're pretty busy if you don't see that for yourself." Rouge puts down her jump rope and grabs her water bottle.

Cream takes a step forward and glares at Rouge. "I want a match." Cream said this statement in a very stern voice.

Rouge spits out water and had a cheeky grin on her face. Rouge drops her water bottle and starts laughing loudly. She was like that for a good five minutes before speaking. "Oh, oh, oh…You're great Cream. You want a match against me?" Rouge still was chuckling loudly at Cream's so called "challenge". Blaze and Amy remained silent feeling they couldn't add anything to this stand off.

"I'm serious…I want a match against you in THAT ring." Cream pointed to the ring Rogue was by. She was serious.

Rouge took a good look at Cream. Cream's body was more tone and lean from before. She didn't have any muscles though. "Hmm…Okay, I'll humor you. Let's do three rounds two minutes a piece, since you have yet to go all three rounds against me if I recall correctly. I'm giving 30 minutes to get ready. I'll be waiting for you in the ring Creamy." Rouge chuckles one more time before she heads to the pink corner.

"All right, I'll be ready by that time Rouge." Cream heads to the locker room. Tikal follows quietly.

"Amy you will be my second for this and would you be a dear and get my gloves for me. I want the white ones for this one. You should know my preference. I want to see the blood of Cream on my gloves this time. And for you Blaze… I want you to be the referee of this fight, since I find you to be the most neutral between you and Amy." Rouge leans back in her pink corner waiting for Amy.

"Okay. I know where your white gloves are." Amy spoke quietly as she went to go get the water and medical supplies before heading to Storage Room.

"Good call Rouge. You're smarter than you let on." Blaze removes her purple gloves with flame trim and heads to the middle of the ring.

*30 minutes later*

Cream comes out in the locker room cover in sweat from head to toe. It was even more noticeable this time. Cream was wearing an orange tank top with a star in the middle of it, orange trunks with yellow trim, and orange gloves with a star on the front of them, and boxing orange and yellow shoes that looked like her normal shoes that were modified to fit the environment of a boxing ring. Tikal just wore an orange shirt with a star in the middle of it to show her support. She was still wearing the same maiden skirt she usually wears.

"Oh look at how serious you are Cream. It's so cute. I'll let you have the first punches since I feel nice right now." Rouge mocks Cream as Tikal helps her into the ring by sitting down on the middle rope. Rogue had on a pink sport bra, black trunks, and the same boots she uses her for missions to serve as her boxing boots. She didn't feel like breaking out the shorter ones that look the same as the ones that Rogue was wearing right now. Those were supposed to be her boxing boots.

"Both fighters to the center please." Blaze calls for both of them to go to the center. She gives time to both Tikal and Amy to setup shop in their respective corners. Rogue and Cream headed to the center slowly. Cream was giving her a very cold glare. Rouge gave her a more lax look grinning widely at her. She didn't look like she was taking this fight serious.

"All right, the rules are simple: when a fighter is knockdown you are to head to a neutral corner, as I give the count. There will be no ref stoppage or standing eight counts. This fight will be 2 minutes a piece for all three rounds. If there is no winner decided by KO or TKO, I alone will decide who the winner of this fight is." Blaze spoke audibly so she didn't get ahead of herself or confuse the fighters. "You may touch gloves now ladies." Blaze commanded.

"Good luck sweetie." Rogue grins evilly and gives her a good glove tap.

"Same." Cream said with a serious look. Her body language was very serious. She returns Rouge's glove tap with a strong glove tap of her own.

"Go back to your corners and wait for the bell to sound." Blaze sends them back to their seconds.

Cream and Rouge both get their mouthpieces from their seconds and give the other a good stare. Rogue at least had a foot and two inches over Cream in height and a great weight advantage. Tikal was giving Cream a light massage to keep her loose. Amy was doing same thing, but it was done in a very reluctant fashion.

*DING*

The bell sounded to signal for the first round. Rouge was slow out of the gate on purpose. She wanted to see if Cream learned anything new. Well for that first round she was in for a huge surprise. Cream out fast and rocks her world with quick hooks to the body. Cream knew Rouge had a huge height advantage over her, and she also knew going for her head this early or at all wouldn't be a smart idea. She pushes Rogue to the ropes multiple times throughout the round and heavily working over her body. This new Cream threw Rogue off and she found it very hard to block any of her punches.

Rogue didn't expect Cream to come out with such fire. Cream staggers her with a strong right hook to the ribs that force her to crouch to protect her body near the closing seconds of round one. This was all good and everything, but it seems Cream didn't bother to get her gloves up after landing a couple of successful shots or wasn't moving her head like she was supposed to. Before Cream could throw her first shot to Rouge's head. The bell rings and saves Rouge from suffering an early knockdown. Cream heads back to her corner with a huge grin on her face. Tikal greets her with a big hug for a good round. Rogue heads back to her corner slowly as Amy pulls out the stool for her and starts by going to work by giving her some ice for her stomach.

"_Ugh…I don't think that ice will do any good. She lit my belly up pretty badly. I have to protect before the unspeakable happens. It seems Creamy got some skills this time around, but I already noticed a few holes in her defense. If my guess is right, if those same holes I noticed in her defense then she must have a glass chin. Ha…I figured you out already my dear."_ Rouge leans back in her corner grinning about the weakness of Cream she discovered and she plans to expose it and abuse it in the next round and final round of this fight.

*DING*

The bell sounds and both fighters meet at the center of the ring for round two. Things were different this time. Rouge protected her body this time better and counters with quick jabs and straights to the eyes of Cream for every time she was in successful an assault to the body. Rouge started to take advantage she found in Cream's defense and also started to put her height advantage to good use by sniping at Cream's forehead. Cream's guard was very weak and seems to not be as polished compared to her overall skill set. She was having trouble maintaining a strong guard against these sniping jabs. Thus making it very difficult to find a way to get in and stay in.

Rouge had her right where she wanted her. She kept at this strategy for a good whole minute of the round. She stayed with it that long because she staggered Cream somewhat multiple times and almost had her on the ropes multiple times too. Rouge was in control of this round greatly. Her and Cream were slowly circling each other at the center of the ring.

"_It's time to show Cream that she is still years away from beating someone like me!"_ Rouge steps in on Cream and fakes a right hook to the jaw._ "Enjoy your nap."_ She wasn't lying. Cream bites on the obvious fake by trying to throw a quick uppercut to the body and eats a wicked left cross to the jaw. The shot lands clean and stuns Cream heavily, as she backs up a little her guard down. Rouge notice she didn't go down for the count, so she loads up a powerful right uppercut and sends it for her chin. BOOM! That shot does the ticket and sends Cream to the mat sprawled on her back. Her mouthpiece took a flight out of the ring too. She was starting to show some swelling and bruising around the eyes.

"Oh no, Cream!" Tikal shouts in horror for her fighter.

"Down! One, two, three," Blaze began her count as she sends Rouge to a neutral corner.

Rouge happily heads back to her corner with her right glove on her hip. She thought this fight was over. Cream wasn't moving at all. It seems her eyes went blank.

"_It seems the baby is taking a nap. She can count to 100 if she wants to."_ Rouge leans back in the neutral corner she went resting.

"Four, five six," Blaze kept her count steady. i "Just stay down Cream." /i Blaze held herself back from crying. She had to stay neutral when refereeing this fight.

It seems Cream was able to shake the aftereffects of the shot she took from Rouge. Cream showed some movement in her arms and was trying her best to beat the count.

"_Damn it Cream knows that her chin isn't the greatest in the world. Get up already kid. I know you got more left in the tank than this."_ Tikal gritted her teeth and grips both of her fists tightly.

"Seven, eight, nine," Blaze was nearing the end of her count. She thought it was over.

Suddenly out of nowhere. Cream sits up and pushes herself back to her feet. Everyone in the gym beside Blaze was in shock and awe, that Cream was able to beat the count. She wasn't fresh as a daisy though. She had some nasty swelling around her eyes and was started to show some bruising.

"Are you okay, Cream? Do you wish to continue?" Blaze waited for Cream's response.

"Yes Ms. Blaze. I wish to keep fighting." Cream said audibly. _"Ugh…She got me good. I have to protect my head better if I want to beat her."_ Cream thought as she pounded her gloves together waiting for Blaze's signal to box.

"All right…FIGHT!" Blaze barked very loudly.

Rouge and Cream just did that, but mostly Cream as she is still trying to recover from the shock and awe she suffered moments ago. The rest of the round was dominated by Cream. She was able to pushed Rouge on the back of her heels multiple times throughout the last minute of round two and staggered her with wicked body shots over and over.

*DING*

Rouge walks back to her corner holding her belly even more, as she sat down and let Amy go to work on keeping the pain down on her belly. On the other hand, Cream heads back to her breathing heavily, but is greeted by a happy Tikal who was applauding her young fighter. Cream sits down on the stool and leans back against the corner post.

"Good job at coming back from the knockdown Cream. I think you got her on the run. All I want you to do is to defend better and move your head to make yourself a harder target. If you can do that and try to land a solid combination you could knock her out. But don't make that the first option." Tikal took out her mouthpiece and gave her some water.

Cream swallows some of it and spits out the rest into the bucket Tikal held in front of her before talking. "But I wanna knock her out! You know what she has done to me ." Cream shouted at Tikal.

"Well, sweetie you have to be smart about it. Trying to do something like that will have the opposite effect of the outcome. Now follow my advice and you will win this fight." She starts going to work on bring the swelling down with ice.

*DING*

The third and final round of this grudge match between Cream and Rouge began. Cream came out moving her head and bobbing and weaving with her guard up trying to make herself a difficult target. Rouge tried to tag her with some sniping jabs from a far, but she kept finding air more than Cream's pretty little face. She was getting very bothered by the fact that Cream has lasted this long against her.

Rouge felt she was the best among the girls she has defeated. It seems Rogue was trying to maintain onto that big ego of hers. She wasn't going to do able to hang onto it by landing any punches, so she decided to step in and throws a right hook to break the flow of Cream's bobbing and weaving. Sadly that's what Cream was looking for. She ducks the right hook Rouge sends her way, and fires back hard with rapid fired, alternating, and strong hooks to Rouge's already heavily damaged body.

Rouge at first grunts heavily at the ignition impact of the assault "Ugh! AH! Oof!" Rouge screams in pain, as she is slow to react to such offense from Cream. She had no other choice, but to pull Cream into a tight clinch to stop her. Cream was smashed just right under her breasts and was doing her best to get out of the clinch. Rouge was backing her into the ropes in an attempt to cut off the ring from her. Blaze steps in between the two to break it up.

"FIGHT!" Blaze barked loudly once again as she was able to break up both fighters.

Thanks to Rouge's quick thinking she was able to force a reset. She was back at a safe distance out of Cream's range and was able to keep sniping at her with jabs once again. Cream struck to her defensive plan, but she needed to find another way in. Rouge wasn't going to walk up and throw a wild punch like the one she did last time. She kept her jabs long and strong. She was trying to go back to her old plan of trying to frustrate her younger opponent into walking into another trap.

Cream didn't fall for that trick this time. She stayed tough and blocks the jabs well. Even though she was fighting smarter, it wasn't giving her any chances to counter attack at all. Once again, she had to find a way to get in and stay in. _"Ugh…This is getting me nowhere. I have to think of something."_ Cream blocks another set of jabs. Time was running out. She had exactly 30 seconds to think of a way to knock Rouge out. _"I think I found an opening…." _ Cream noticed how low Rouge's guard was from her body. She knew what she had to do even though it was going to hurt a lot. When the next set of jabs came at Cream's head she blocks two of the set of three jabs, and steps forward to take the third jab to her forehead. It landed with a solid thud. Rouge grins and was about to load up a right hook to Cream's jaw.

"_I have got ya now sweetie. It's time to go to sleep."_ Rouge was ready to release what she believed to be the knockout punch. She sends it flying, but it only to find air.

Cream step in and ducks the right hook. "Kisser Uppercut!" She shouted loudly and sends a very powerful right uppercut to the stomach. It landed with great impact and echo throughout the gym.

"Ugh…AH!" Rogue grunts heavily at first, but screams in pain as she grabs her stomach collapsing to her knees. Her mouthpiece fell out when she collapse to the mat. Her stomach heavily bruised. Cream turns her back and heads to a neutral corner not looking back at all.

"Excellent work Cream!" Tikal looks on heavily from ringside. She was so proud of her young fighter for making a mature boxing move.

"Oh my god…It can't be possible…." Amy was in shock and awe.

"_Hmm…Not bad at all Cream,"_ Blaze thought. "Down! One, two, three," Blaze began her count.

Rogue gasp in pain when she tried to get up, but the best she got to was one knee. She was breathing heavily.

"Four, five, six," Blaze kept counting.

Rouge tried to push herself up to beat the count, but when she attempted to do that, her stomach shoot up in pain and she collapse back to her side holding her stomach in pain still gasping in pain. _"No… It can't end like this! This isn't possible!"_ Rouge thinking something she didn't want to be thinking.

"Seven, eight, nine," Blaze was nearing the end of her count.

Rouge had nothing left in the tank to beat the count.

"Ten! She's out!" Blaze waves her arms to signal the fight is over.

When Blaze gave that signal, Cream walks over to the fallen and broken Rouge. She did this instead of going to celebrate with her trainer and mentor Tikal. Cream looks down at Rogue with a blank stare. She was cover in sweat and bruises.

"Ugh…What do you want? You beat me…Go have a party with your little friend." Rouge said this, while she was trying to pushing herself. But she was having trouble doing that because she was still feeling the aftereffects of Cream's Kisser Uppercut.

"Let me help you up." Cream goes to assist Rouge back to her feet. When she accomplishes that, she escorts her to her corner where Amy was. Rouge was in still shock during this little event, so she did nothing to stop Cream from helping her.

"Uh….Thank you, Cream." Rogue tries to sit down on her stool.

Before she could though, Cream wraps her arms around her. "Good fight. You're pretty good Rouge. Can I comeback to the team?" Cream asked.

"Sure why not? You're back on the team Creamy. Welcome back." Rouge was still in shock by the amount of sportsmanship Cream was showing her.

Cream just grins at her. "Thank you Rouge, it's an honor." She bows respectfully toward her.


End file.
